Penelope
Penelope is a character owned by Aurelien Regard and is one of the 6 characters unlocked from the start. She comes from a game called The Next Penelope.https://store.steampowered.com/app/332250/The_Next_Penelope/ Trophy Quote Character Origin Penelope is an extraordinary pilot, cruising through space with her spaceship despite missing an arm. In The Next Penelope, she's looking for her spouse, Odysseus, who mysteriously vanished. Summary Penelope is a mobile, defensive character that excels at punishing opponents who try to chase her down. Her Vampire Mines allow her to lock down areas of a stage with ease, and get the jump on opponents who make the first move. While her kit is not quite as geared towards offensive play, she makes up for it with devastating chip damage and unpredictable mobility. Moveset Side Melee : Penelope performs a graceful kick in front of her, dealing 4 damage. Up Melee : Penelope performs an upward stomp with her legs, dealing 5 damage. Down Melee : Penelope performs a hatchet kick downward, dealing 4 damage. Grounded Charge | Bullet Spray ''': Penelope charges her left arm and then shoots a volley of laser bullets. Each bullets deals '''2 damage, and the number of bullets increase with charge. Bullets can ricochet off walls. The bullets also have the property of increasing the size of any Vampire Mine when shot at it. Neutral Special | Vampire Mine ''': Penelope shoots a Vampiric Mine and moves to the opposite direction. The move can be angled in all directions and correspond to the direction where Penelope will go. The Mine will explode on contact and deals '''4 damage, or''' 6 damage when charged. It also restores '''2 HP to Penelope. It is a defensive as well as a stage control tool. Side Special | Smashboost Engine : Just like her ship's Smashboost ability in The Next Penelope, Penelope boosts forward at high speed. This move doesn't do damage but is useful for covering long distances as well as extending combos. Up Special | Static Teleport ''': Penelope aims an electric arrow and then teleports to its location. The teleportation is quick and invulnerable and does '''7 damage. While aiming, Penelope will stay in the air for a while, but she is vulnerable. The teleportation causes a wave that sends any nearby Mine to a direction. The wave also pushes opponents away. Down Special | Harpoon: Penelope shoots a grappling hook. The attack does 8 damage and sends the enemy above you. It can be used to get down on the ground quickly, as well as killing the enemy early near the top blastzone. It can be aimed at a Vampire Mine to bring it closer to Penelope. SUPER | Ship Assault ''': Penelope sends out her spaceship on the battlefield. The spaceship deals '''10 damage and drops a lot of Vampiric Mines on the stage, which will soon fall on the ground and explode. Alternate Skins Blue Based off Penelope’s appearance in The Next Penelope. Red Based off the color of the Player 2 ship in multiplayer. Green Based off the color of the Player 3 ship in multiplayer. Orange ''' Based off the color of the Player 4 ship in multiplayer. '''Purple Based off the color of the Player 5 ship in singleplayer. Black Could possibly be based off of the color palette of Poseidon, the antagonist of The Next Penelope. Strategies Update History Patch 1.0.0.6 * Fixed a bug that allowed Penelope to teleport past blast zones. Patch 1.1.1.0 * Static Teleport damage decreased from 8 to 7. * Harpoon damage decreased from 9 to 8. * Players can now DI after being launched by Harpoon. Patch 1.1.3.0 * Static Teleport damage increased from 7 to 8. * Harpoon damage increased from 8 to 9. Patch 2.0.0.0 * Grounded Charge | Bullet Spray ** Bullet travel distance slightly increased. * Neutral Special | Vampire Mines ** Penelope can now drift in all directions, or choose not to drift. ** Healing increased from 2 to 3. ** Damage now scales from 4 to 6 depending on mine size. ** Deploying a mine now deals 1 damage to Penelope. * Side Special | Smashboost Engine ** Just like her ship's Smashboost ability in The Next Penelope, Penelope boosts forward at high speed. This move doesn't do damage but is useful for covering long distances as well as extending combos. * Up Special | Static Teleport ** Hitbox size increased the longer the attack is charged. ** Damage reduced from 8 to 7. * Down Special | Harpoon ** Damage reduced from 9 to 8. Gallery PeneKS.png|Penelope's character box, on the Kickstarter page penelope.png|Penelope's trophy page, as seen in Indie Pogo shipenelope.png|Penelope's Ship's trophy page, as seen in Indie Pogo 1untaK.png|Original artwork from The Next Penelope: Race to Odysseus Switch_TheNextPenelope_01.jpg|The five ships Penelope's standard skins are based on. Trivia * Penelope was the 5th character added to the game, but was the first character recruited for Indie Pogo.https://twitter.com/LoweBros/status/1017850024011751424 * Penelope was also the first female character revealed. * Her "bubbled" pose and campfire sit make homage to the promotional art for The Next Penelope. * Penelope is currently the youngest indie character in Indie Pogo that’s playable, making their debut on January 3, 2018. References Category:Fighters Category:The Next Penelope Category:Starter Fighters